dead silence
by karencookies
Summary: ch. 3: lira always carries that doll. she knows why. the doll now speaks its mind...
1. Lira, private's old friend

K: yeah so this is my third story, who cares. I just have a lot of idea's okay.

Ch. 1 summary: a new penguin in town? That hardly sounds possible. Run the data again Kowalski.

Characters: skipper, Kowalski

OCS: Karen, Dillon, zandra, Pico, and Indian arrowhead [no information on him yet], and lastly lira Livingston.

Pairings: skilene, private/oc, rico/oc, and oc/oc

Minor pairings: koju, marski, julene, kipper, and skyco

Word count: 552

Chapter 1: a new penguin

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Sir I seem to have found our data and some extra…" Kowalski said as he watched the computer screen pass by the many pages. "Well spit it out Kowalski" skipper said impatiently. Most people would think skipper was patient with his missions, but his men would disagree. "Well apparently we're getting a new penguin" Kowalski said lowly waiting for his officer to argue with him. "A new penguin in town. That hardly seems possible, run the data again Kowalski" skipper said.

"I did sir, 14 times" Kowalski replied. He was tired of skipper acting like things weren't possible. "What we're really getting a new team member" skipper shouted. "It wouldn't be the first time" Kowalski replied staring out the window at their habitat. Skipper thought a while until he remembered about Karen cookie.

Karen was a penguin like them. She arrived at their zoo 13 weeks ago. Skipper had been quite suspicious about her since she had arrived, but he slowly grew okay with her. She was a party person rather than an army person. She spent most of her time at Julian's anyway.

"Oh man we have to get back to the base boys!" skipper yelled as he belly slid to the door. The others followed in suit after him. They hurriedly made their way to the penguin habitat. In the middle of the ice floe was a huge box. Labeled on the side was the word "fragile" printed in red paint.

The penguin commando team stopped in front of the box. "Rico crowbar" skipper said while holding his flipper out to catch it. Rico regurgitated a crowbar, and it landed in skipper's flipper. Skipper pressed the crowbar against the side of the large crate. The box lid opened. Then a penguin came out.

She had an hourglass figure with her feathers pulled up into pigtails at the top of her head. Her eyes were purple and she had pink lipstick splayed across her beak. "Ello mates" she said in an Australian accent. "Oh boy" private said while sighing. "Private why did you sigh" skipper asked. "Well skipper I kind of knew her back in England" private answered.

"You know this fine lady" skipper said. "Yes sir, she was my friend in high school" private said while staring at his once former friend. "'Ey private that you" she said while coming over to him. "Yes lira" private said. "Good to see you ain't changed a bit" she said jokingly as she placed her flipper on his shoulder. "Yeah…" private said nervously. "You okay mate, you don't sound so well" lira asked.

"Yeah I'm just glad you're here" private tried to explain fast. "Okay mates, what do we do now" lira asked while watching the stars pass.

K: yep that's it for now. Trust me it gets more interesting in a while.


	2. Trust issues, very high

K: hmm well this is the next part so yeah…

Ch. 2 summary: "she's Australian Kowalski, she can't be trusted" skipper stated. "But sir we have no prove she's a villain" Kowalski said. "Not yet…"

Chapter 2: trust issues

**3rd person's pov**

Private and rico had grown quite attached to this girl, lira. She was charming, pretty, and smart for her culture. Kowalski had to admit that he felt a growing bond toward the Australian beauty. "Kowalski snap out of it" skipper yelled as he slapped his second-in command. "I'm sorry did you say something skipper" Kowalski asked as he rubbed his burning cheek.

"Yes 30 times" skipper yelled. "Oh well what do you need" Kowalski asked while his nervousness grew. "You've grown to attach to this girl" skipper stated the fact on the dot. "Well I wouldn't say that" Kowalski said as a tint of pink appeared on his beak. "She's Australian Kowalski, she can't be trusted" skipper stated as he picked up his mug. "But sir we have no prove she's a villain" Kowalski said as he stared into the burning eyes of his officer.

"Not yet we don't Kowalski" skipper said as he rubbed his chin with his flipper. "What do you mean" Kowalski asked as his anticipation grew. "We haven't gotten any background information on this girl" skipper said as he walked over to the porthole in their wall. "We have no idea who she is…" skipper said.

**Outside the woods of NY**

A ghostly figure showed in the shadows. It had deep glowing red eyes that showed in the black mist. "Must find host…" the shadow whispered into the dark eerie night sky that plagued the humans and animals.

K: this is probably shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapters are going to be long.


	3. The doll

K: whelp here you go to my watchers out there!

Summary to ch. 3: Lira carries a strange doll. She will not let go. Now the doll speaks its mind.

Chapter 3: The doll

3rd person's pov

Skipper stirred his fish in his coffee. He was certain that Lira was no sweet pie. She was a spy sent from Dr. Blowhole. He knew that she was not to be trusted. Lira watched him from the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her flippers around a doll she had brought with her. It was the strangest doll Skipper had ever seen. It was defiantly old and a bit over used probably.

The doll was based on a man, an Indian to be exact. It had an old fashioned red headband around his head. His hair was dark black with little pins sticking out. His skin was brown like most Indians. He had two little feathers sticking out of the headband. They were pink and red.

He had no shirt on, and he had very low cut pants. His boots were ancient as well. But those weren't the creepiest things his noticed about the doll. The doll carried a bow and arrows. The arrows were extremely sharp and dangerous. But the thing that freaked skipper out the most was his eyes. They were red. Completely blood red, like he had gone through a massacre.

Lira carried the doll where ever she went. In the bathroom, dining room, bed, anywhere. Skipper had tired getting the creepy thing away from her, but it was no use. She hung onto the doll like it contained her life, or someone she loved dearly. Lira spent hours brushing its hair. Why Skipper didn't know. Rico had tired talking sense into her, but she replied with "look at your own doll".

Yes Lira and her doll were not able to be separated.

Lira's pov

I don't care what anyone thinks. Indian Arrowhead is awesome. He is an Indian just like my doll, and I hope I get to meet him one day. It has always been my dream to meet him. To run my flipper through his shiny black hair. Hear the people in the background talk about how cute we are together. I wonder what it is like meeting the one person who you've searched your entire life for.

My mother and father believed I should join the military instead of chasing my dream. One day I'll prove to them that a dream can be accomplished. All I have to do is believe.

Indian Arrowhead's pov [doll]

I am silent. I am dusty. I am the night. I will find my host, and meet my dream girl. I will live life doing what I love. I will secede. I will triumphant over everything. I will get free…

K: so what do you think? A little better right?


End file.
